


goodnight, sweet dreams

by chaebun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Pregnancy, am i going through something?, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaebun/pseuds/chaebun
Summary: his eyes shut closed as he silently pray to whoever is listening to grant him enough time with his family, longer than the one he had with his own parents.
Relationships: Yukishiro Azuma/Reader
Kudos: 15





	goodnight, sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ☾ hello! i am back with a short azuma fic! wrote this while high in caffeine at ungodly hours. seriously i should stop writing at 3am even though i'm wide awake.  
> ☾ i just need to write it down so i can go back to studying, peacefully lol  
> ☾ also, azuma as a husband and dad???? goodness, my heart.

‘ _Goodbye, Azuma’_

_‘Don’t leave me alone.’_

Not a single word in the book can describe how thrilled Azuma and his wife were when one day, after multiple trips to the bathroom, a worried Azuma forced his dear wife to go for a checkup and while hoping for it to be a flu or a simple cold, they certainly did not expect the doctor to come back with the news of her pregnancy. If he wasn’t already doting on her on a daily basis, he is ten times more after that also because he is more anxious now that she is with child yet still insists to work around the house and at the theater.

With each days and weeks that passed, along with the growth of their little one, an unsettling fear crept within him as well and the nightmares— _the damn nightmares_ , were back even when he no longer comes home to silence or sleep alone in a massive bed.

The emptiness follows him even as the sun rises, he thought he’s already buried his past yet here he was feeling as though he’s a young boy again, trying to grasp reality that the only people who could pull him out of the seemingly unending abyss, were gone. _Forever.  
_ And the mere thought of his child enduring the same thing caused his usual calm demeanor to crumble before her. He did not intend to tell her the things that are troubling and keeping him up at night afraid that he might add to her stress, he wanted to sort it out himself but she knows him. she knows him better than anyone else.

When she noticed her husband has been looking quite drained recently, all she did was voice out her concern and he broke down. A pair of trembling hands reached for her and held the smaller frame against him almost as if he was terrified he’d lose her too.

“What if the same thing happens to them?”

Azuma lets out a shaky breath, face pressed against her small bump, and his eyes shut closed as he silently pray to whoever is listening to grant him enough time with his family, longer than the one he had with his own parents for he does not want this kid to be overcome with sadness and live with solitude, like he did— to struggle for years and years, feeling numb, and walking amongst others, searching for things and people that are temporary in a desperate attempt to fill the void in their chest.  
But the soothing voice, uttering his name and gentle touches quickly chased away the tormenting thoughts and feelings dredged up by his past, “Everything is going to be alright, love.” And he believes her. Her smaller hand moves from his arm to cup his face, wiping away the tears that had unknowingly fallen from his eyes.

“Don’t worry, our mini azuma can’t get rid of us that easily.” Despite the humor lacing her voice, the corners of her mouth slid upwards and offered him a faint reassuring smile. An invigorating breath of life. And a deep sense of calm washed over him.   
Azuma gives a small, grateful grin in return before leaning forward from his spot on the floor to place a gentle kiss against her swollen belly. “You heard that, little one? You’re stuck with mom and dad for a **_very long time_**.”

With a fond gaze, he watches her whisper words of comfort and assurance to her husband and unborn baby, musing on how fortunate he is to have found her and though the fear still resides within him, he would not let it consume his thoughts and ruin their little one’s life before it has even begun, worrying over something that is inevitable in the future.

If the time comes, he hopes for their child, like he did with mankai, to find somewhere they truly belong.  
to have someone paint a smile on their face, add colors onto their soul.  
to feel content as they are engulfed with the other’s warmth,  
to unravel before someone's eyes and still be the best thing to have ever happened to them.

_like mom and dad, little one._

Azuma wishes they would have no qualms at the idea of being alone—only embrace it and find comfort in it instead and unearth things they have yet to discover about themselves.

“Goodnight, sweet dreams my darling.”


End file.
